Meet the Folks
by Mrs. Dorian Gray
Summary: What happens when Hiashi finds out that his daughter has a crush? He asks Hinata to ask him for dinner of course! Naruto asks Sakura and Ino's help on the wardrobe. But is that going to be the only thing that they'll help him with? pairings: Naruhina and
1. Asking him

Author's note: this is my first attempt on this pairing so i'm very sorry if it's too crappy or anything negative. Hope you like it. It's a three part story and it's probably going to have a sequel.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so please don't sue

* * *

Chapter one: Asking Him

Naruto was walking towards Ichiraku to eat his favorite food of all, ramen. He was so excited that he wasn't looking where he was going so he bumped into someone, causing both of them to fall down and several things scattered about.

"Sorry," he heard a soft voice said. "I-I di-didn't m-mean t-to."

When Naruto looked up he saw that the person that he bumped to was none other than Hyuuga Hinata who was, by now, blushing madly.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted, giving the shy girl a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that, I wasn't looking."

Hinata smiled and stood up and picked up the things that were scattered on the road. Naruto helped her. While they were doing so, Hinata was fuming about whether to ask Naruto or not.

Flashback:

"You called for me father?" Hinata asked, sitting across the small table from her father.

"Neji has told me that someone appears to like you," Hiashi said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "And he also told me that you like this boy too."

Hinata's eyes grew big and her lips were trembling a bit. "Uh," she said, fumbling with her fingers and looking at her lap. _Neji-niisan! I told you not to tell anybody about my crush! _"Well, I-I d-do li-like thi-this b-boy b-but I d-don't kno-know if h-he l-likes m-me," she said, trying to hid her blushing face from her father.

"I want to meet this boy," Hiashi said, with a smirk on his face.

Hinata's eyes grew even bigger than before and her mouth formed an 'o'. "B-but f-father, w-why w-would y-you want t-to d-do that?" she asked, completely bewildered by her father's actions.

"I just want to see what he's like, that's all. Is there something wrong Hinata? You're all red," he said, with concern in his voice. "Anyway, I would want to meet him tomorrow night. Please invite him to dinner, ok?"

Hinata just sat there, staring at her father with a shocked expression on her face.

End of flashback

_Neji-niisan! Why did you have to tell tousan about Naruto? _She thought while looking at Naruto.

Naruto felt that he was being watched so he looked at Hinata and gave her a toothy grin. Hinata blushed even more the continued to pick up her things. _Will I ask him or not? Oh kami-sama help me! _

When they were finished, Naruto handed Hinata her things the smiled. "Here Hinata, do you need some help in carrying these things?"

Hinata shook her head while looking at the ground. "N-naruto-kun," Hinata started, _Ok, here it goes… _"Narutowillyougotodinnerwithmeandmyfamilytomorrownight," _Phew, that wasn't hard, _she smiled then looked at Naruto, who didn't understand a thing.

"What did you say Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, scratching the back of his head and smiling sheepishly (again).

"N-naruto-kun, w-will y-you g-go t-to d-dinner w-with m-me a-and m-my f-family t-tomorr-row n-night?" Hinata said, fumbling with her fingers and looking at the ground.

"SURE!" Naruto said, ecstatically. "See you tomorrow then," he then started to run towards Ichiraku. "Ja ne!" he shouted, looking back at Hinata and smiling.

Hinata just stood there, her face red as a tomato, clutching her things.


	2. Dressing him up

Author's note: phew!I can't believe that I wrote this chapter in just half an hour. Hope you like it. Also, there aren't much details in this chapter because I'm not really goog at those things. I'm very sorry. Oh yeah, and I also want to say Merry Christmas to you all, although i know it's late sorry again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so please don't sue me.

* * *

Chapter two: Dressing him up

Naruto walked down a street to meet with his two teammates, Sasuke and Sakura, and of course Sakura's best friend, Ino. He had called Sakura the moment he arrived home after eating ramen to tell her that he had been invited to the Hyuuga household for dinner.

Flashback:

Naruto picked up the phone and dialed the number of her only girl teammate, Haruno Sakura.

"Hello," a cheery voice said.

"Hello, Sakura-chan, is that you? It's me Naruto," he said, with slight nervousness.

There was a pause and then Sakura said, "Naruto? You're Naruto? But usually, you would be screaming and talking nonstop, not even asking for my name," Sakura was dumbstruck. The Naruto she knew wasn't as quiet as this one.

Naruto smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Well, you see Sakura-chan, uh, how do I say this, uh," he just couldn't find the right words.

"Out with it Uzumaki," Sakura said, with a dangerous tone meaning that she wanted him to be straight to the point.

Naruto let out a loud sigh then said, "Hinataaskedmetogotodinnerwithherandherfamilytomorrownight!"

There was shocked silence, then, "WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!" Sakura literally screamed to the phone. "SHE ASKED YOU WHAT!"

"Come on Sakura-chan, don't make me repeat myself," Naruto said. "I just want to ask for help in the wardrobe thing. I just don't what to wear since they would probably have fine dining or something like that."

"Sure Naruto," Sakura said, happy to make her skills in fashion to be of some use, but her face was worried. _The Hyuuga family wants to meet Naruto? This has to do something with Hinata's feelings. But, she hasn't shown it to her father yet. At least, I haven't seen her blush in front of her father, _Sakura thought, with her eyes furrowing. _Aha! It has something to do with the Hyuuga protégé! Got to talk to Tenten about this. _"What time are you going to the Hyuuga mansion?"

"About 6 o'clock. What time should I go to your house?"

"About 2:30 or if possible, earlier. I'll also bring Ino along for some comments about what Hinata would think and Sasuke for some manly advice, if you know what I mean."

"WHAT! Teme! He doesn't know anything about dating."

"Naruto," Sakura's tone was dangerous again so Naruto didn't push into teasing the Uchiha survivor.

"Okee Sakura-chan, thanks for helping me and see 'ya tomorrow!"

End of flashback

Now, Naruto was walking down the road to Sakura's house having second thoughts on having agreed on going to dinner with Hinata and her family. _Why didn't I just thought about it first? I guess being Hinata is the only good side in this dinner thing…_ Naruto sighed and continued walking.

In Sakura's home…

"What was that dobe thinking!" Ino said, pacing back and forth in front of Sakura and Sasuke who were now sitting comfortably beside each other on the sofa. "How can we make him look presentable in front of the Hyuuga MAIN family!"

"That's the least of our problems Ino," Sasuke said, looking out of the window. "Our main problem is how to make him ACT presentable in front of the Hyuuga MAIN family."

"Damn it! Naruto why the hell did you agree on going to this dinner anyway!" Ino said, literally pulling her hair out.

"I guess he just wanted to be with Hinata-chan, you know he has this major crush on her," Sakura said smiling.

Then there was a knock on the door and Sakura went to get it.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaann!" Naruto shouted with his usual toothy grin.

"Come in Naruto, we were just waiting for you," Sakura said, opening the door wide enough for Naruto to enter.

"So now, let's start," Ino said, then she dragged Naruto to a chair in front of a large mirror.

"First things first," Ino said, "Sakura, Sasuke, what do you think should go first."

"The wardrobe definitely," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

"What!" Naruto began to protest.

"Naruto, you want to impress Hinata and her family right?" Sakura asked Naruto nodded. "And you don't want to look like an idiot in front of them right?" again, Naruto nodded. "Then that's it. Your wardrobe needs to be changed, at least for tonight only.

Ino noted that down. "What else?"

"Whiskers," Sakura said, eyeing Naruto's face closely. "We've got to pull those out."

"WHAT!" this time, Naruto shielded his face from the girls. "I don't want them to be pulled out. IT HURTS!"

"There's a technique so that it won't hurt and I basically know how," Ino said proudly.

"You sure?" Naruto said, not trusting Ino.

"Definitely," then she proceded in noting that down. "Anything else?"

"Hairdo," Sasuke said, toying with Naruto's spiky hair. "Need to get it into a more civilized one."

"Civilized? But I am civilized!" Naruto shouted, shielding his hair from Sasuke's fingers.

"With the wardrobe that I'm planning, I think we do need to change your hairstyle," Ino said, putting her index finger on her chin. "What do you think Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah, I think so too," she answered, trying to visualize several hairdos for Naruto.

So, Ino, Sakura and Sasuke huddled together to try and put the right things in place and after a few minutes, they had a new look for Naruto.

"Ok, Sakura, Sasuke, you go to Sasuke's house to look for the wardrobe were planning."

"Why me?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh, you're the only available guy, duh Sasuke!" Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

"Fine," he said, turning around with Sakura trailing behind her.

"Now," Ino said, turning to Naruto. "For the hairdo and the whiskers," he started to get something out from her kit and what she pulled out made Naruto scream like hell, a pair of tweezers.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto said, thrashing around. "I thought you knew of an alternative way not to make it painful!"

"It's… not…going to be… that… painful… Naruto… now hold… STILL!" she said, and then she strapped Naruto to the chair with bandages and seals. "Now that's better."

Then Naruto tried to open his mouth but Ino taped it immediately. "Now, try to be still," the tweezers were itching closer and closer. When Naruto could felt the cold metal making contact with his skin, he closed his eyes and after the whisker was pulled out, screamed like hell. But the worst part was, the pain was not from Ino pulling the whisker out, it was from Ino, pinching his arm with her long fingernails.

By the time that Sakura and Sasuke arrived back, the scene that met them was not at all pretty. Naruto had tears in his eyes with his arms having red and slightly bleeding pinch marks all over them. But at least there's an improvement in Naruto's part. He actually looked (AN: I don't really know what Naruto looks without his whisker like lines on his face. I'm just making him look better without them in this fic), like he was going to have a fan club of his own soon.

"Ino-baachan! That really hurt. Why in the hell did you have to pinch me like that!" Naruto asked massaging his arm.

"I told you it won't hurt pulling your whiskers out. It just hurt when I pinched you right?" Ino said, smiling.

"What's the difference!" Naruto said, looking really hurt.

"Uh, guys, we have the wardrobe," Sakura said, showing them a duffel bag, filled with clothes.

"Ok, but we have to arrange his hair first," Ino said, taking out a pair of scissors and a comb.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto shouted, shielding his head from Ino. "I'm not letting you touch my hair. Let Sakura-chan do it!"

"Come on Ino, you've done enough, let me fix his hair and you can pick the right clothes from the stuff that I pulled out of Sasuke's hidden closet," Sakura said, glaring at Sasuke.

"What!" Sasuke asked, "I don't like wearing those stuff."

"Ok," Ino said, handing Sakura the comb and a pair of scissors. "Let's go Sasuke-kun. Whatcha got in that duffel bag?"

As soon as Sakura was finished with Naruto's hair, even Sasuke dropped the things he was holding and stared, mouth open wide, at him.

"Well, what do you think?" Sakura asked, with a sweet smile on her face. All Ino and Sasuke could do was stare and only one thought was in their mind. _Who in the hell is this person! He is definitely not Naruto… He looks as if he can be the next heartthrob and the minute that he steps out of this house, he'll have fangirls gloping all over him. _

"Now, for the wardrobe!" Sakura's cheery voice snapped them out of their trance and they started working on Naruto with his wardrobe.

When they were over-all finished with Naruto, they can't help but be proud of their work.

Naruto had no whiskers anymore (AN: don't ask me about his hair, I don't know how to describe it sorry) and he was wearing a cream colored polo and a pair of not-so-fitted jeans.

"Well dobe," Sasuke said, "I guess that's all we can do for you, better get your ass outta here and go to the Hyuuga household."

"Buf first," Naruto said, then he hugged Ino, Sakura and Sasuke. "I wanna say thank you to the three of you. Although I have several small wounds on my arm because of Ino and have to grow my hair back again because so much was cut, that's ok. As long as I'll make Hinata-chan proud of me!"

"Ok… Naruto… stop … we…can't…" Ino stammered because he was losing her breath.

"Sorry," Naruto said, letting them go and smiling sheepishly.

"Ok, so go now Naruto or else you don't want the Hyuuga clan (or Neji for that matter) after you for being late," Ino said, pushing Naruto out of the door.

"Ok bye guys, and thank you!"

"WAIT!" he turned and saw Sasuke looking at him with his glare. "Act presentable."

"Sure Sasuke-teme! Thanks again!" and with that, he left, towards the Hyuuga mansion.

_To be continued ..._


End file.
